Breathless
by Dark Magi
Summary: *Rukato* also some Lee/Jeri. No summary available. R&R but NO FLAMES!!! If you don't like it stay out.
1. BlackWarGreymon attacks

                                                Unintended Love Part I

                                                   (C) Rukato Freak a.k.a. Dark Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. However I do own the plot.

A/n: Ok, this is my second Rukato fic, and it's also my first attempt at a tear jerker. I hope it's enjoyed by everyone who reads it. And please, no flames, I worked really hard. Also I was to say a special thanks to Kouen- Thanks for always having faith and confidence in me Kouen!

Key: __

_italics= _thoughts. 

"Quotation marks "= speech. **__**

**_Bold Italics_**= words to a song. 

                                                       * * *

     Groaning loudly a young boy slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, to stop its annoying buzzing. Slowly Takato rose sleepily from his soft, comfortable bed. He looked at the clock and realized he had slept in, and was late for an official tamers meeting at Henry's house. Softly cursing under his breath he ran to his drawer and pulled out his blue sweatshirt, grey pants, and yellow goggles. He smiled at his reflection. Then he glanced over at his picture of all six of the Digimon Tamers all together, although his concentration was set on the beautiful Rika Nonaka,  the 'Digimon Queen.' As usual she had a stone cold expression on her face. '_One day I'll break through that ice.... and when I do, you will be mine Rika,_ Takato thought, his heart fluttering at the thought of a kiss from Rika. _Though, even if I became her friend, _Takato thought, _she'd never kiss me. _ 

     Takato raced rapidly down the stairs, turned the corner and grabbed a bunch of bread from the counter, rapidly shoving some of the huge pile into his mouth. The rest he quickly shoved into a bag, before running out of his parents bakery. 

                                                            * * *                                                        

     "Takatomon!" Takato's digimon partner Guilmon exclaimed, as usual happy to see Takato.

     "Hi Guilmon. Sorry I'm late, I accidentally slept in," Takato said. "Here's the bread. I have to go now, I'm late for the Tamers meeting."

     "Ok Takato." Guilmon replied smiling at Takato before almost diving into the pile of bread, happily munching away at it. Takato turned and ran out of the shed, running like lightning to Henry's house. The others were probably worried by now.

                                                                * * *

     Rika paced back and forth about the room. Why was Gogglehead so late? Had he run into a dangerous digimon? Did something bad happen to him? Her face contorted into a frown. She paused momentarily and said slowly, "Where's that stupid Gogglehead?"

      "Rika, are you worried about him? Oh, I get it, RIKA LOVES TAKATO!" Kazu taunted, knowing he would be hurt by Rika. But, in a way it was worth it. All of them watched Rika blush. She was blushing harder than Kazu had expected. Then, looking around Rika, Kazu saw the reason she was blushing. Takato had burst through the door just in time to hear him say the last part of his sentence.

     Takato dashed up to the apartment and burst through the door. Just as he did he heard Kazu yell, "RIKA LOVES TAKATO!" Was it true? If it wasn't why was Rika blushing like that. Then she turned towards Kazu and slapped him viciously across his cheek. 

     "Don't you dare say something stupid like that again if you want to live," Rika said, her voice a low angry growl. She then slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, slipping on her head phones, making sure one part was behind her ear so she could hear what was said. Rika clicked the forward track several times until it came to, 'Crash and Burn,' by Savage Garden. Instantly she relaxed as she closed her eyes. 

     Takato slowly walked over to the couch, and sat down beside Rika. He said hello to her, but she didn't even acknowledge him. Takato then realized she was asleep.  So, deciding it would be best to wake her up he leaned over close to her and whispered slowly in her ear, "Anata wo daku." (A/n: He just said, "I want to sleep with you" in Japanese)

     She sat up quickly, in fact so quickly she fell off of the couch. She turned to look at Takato. "What??!!" 

     "Sorry, I had to wake you up," Takato said blushing slightly, offering her a hand to help her up from the floor.

     "Oh." She couldn't believe he had said that, even though it was just to wake her up. Though, she couldn't help but laugh at the way he looked so cute when he blushed... _Wait! Where did 'cute' come from? _She asked herself, shocked.   

     Henry sighed and stood up. "I think we better get this meeting started, now if I could find Terriermon we could......," he trailed off as he saw Suzie run through the room holding Terriermon in her arms. Rika smirked, and Takato suppressed a giggle at the sight of Terriermon in a dress. Kazu and Kenta were deep in conversation and didn't notice, and Jeri simply thought it was cute.

     Henry looked at the group and said, "If you'll excuse me I have to save Terriermon from the 'Miss Pretty Pants' treatment."

     At that comment Takato burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, it was just too funny. Henry glared at him. Takato stopped laughing.

      Henry left and a moment later brought Terriermon out with him. Terriermon looked frustrated, and downright upset. Of course he had every right to, because the 'Miss Pretty Pants' treatment was not fun at all. 

     "Ok, now let's go before Suzie tells dad that I stole Terriermon from her," Henry said opening the door.

     Jeri came towards the door and he held it open for her saying, "Ladies first." He followed her out, and the door closed behind him, hitting Kazu in the face.

     "Ouch!" Kazu said. He walked out the door with Kenta behind him. Rika and Takato followed after them.

                                                               * * *

     When they reached the park Guilmon and Calumon were playing tag in the small shed. Both were laughing happily. Calumon turned and saw them, his ears expanding wider with joy. He jumped up into Rika's arms.

     "Eskimo Kisses!" Calumon said, rubbing his nose on Rika's. She laughed at him. Calumon was too cute to get mad at. Then to her surprise Calumon jumped out of her arms and ran over to Takato, jumping up onto his head, saying a friendly hello before fiddling with his bright yellow goggles.

     Calumon's weight being pressed on Takato's goggles caused them to slide down his face, followed by a surprised Calumon. Rika rushed over to catch Calumon. She was relieved when he fell safely into her arms. "I want to do that again!" Exclaimed Calumon flying up onto her shoulder.

                                                              * * * 

     Jeri giggled at the sight and stopped the others from walking in, telling them to watch Rika and Takato, to see if anything would happen between them.

                                                              * * *

     Takato however, was not so amused. His goggles were stuck in an odd position on his face, and it happened to be rather uncomfortable. Rika reached up for his goggles, gently placing a hand on his cheek in order to carefully shove them back up to his forehead. Her hand accidentally slipped onto his lips while she was pulling at his goggles, and she didn't notice until Takato kissed her hand softly. Her eyes widened at the feeling of his lips touching the palm of her hand. She looked into his amber eyes. There was something there, something she couldn't understand. His goggles slipped into place, and then the other's walked in casually, acting as if they didn't just see that little scene between her and Takato.

     Everyone sat down, and Henry spoke. "Ok, now, without further adu, let's start the meeting. Takato, please take over."

     Takato took a deep breath and said, "Ok, here's what's happening, slowly more and more digimon are bio-emerging, and we need to find a way to stop them faster, and keep them from destroying the city. I was thinking we should get walkie-talkies and have us patrol the city, and using the walkie-talkies we can contact each other, and get rid of the problem faster."

     "Good idea Takato," Henry replied. "Now let's see.. Who's in favor of this idea?"

     All raised their hands and/or nodded their heads in agreement. "Then it's settled. Ok, here are the groups we're to spilt into: I'll go with Jeri, she'll need a guy to protect her, Kazu you go with Kenta, and Takato you uh, go with Rika," he said, stopping himself before he said 'Rika will need your protection.' He did this for two reasons. 1: Rika didn't really need protection. 2: She'd grind him to a pulp if he challenged her strength.    

     "Is everyone ok with these groups?" Takato asked, making sure that the groups would work. Since there were no complaints he figured that the groups were settled.

     "Ok, let's start our patrols," Kazu said, eager for his first digimon battle. None complained at his suggestion, so they all filed out in the groups they were assigned, and all of them headed in different directions.

                                                                 * * *

     "You just wanted to get us alone didn't you," Jeri accused Henry.

     "Yeah. And it worked," he said pulling her into a kiss. She slowly began to return the kiss. They had been dating in secret for over a week, and were always trying to be alone with each other.

     After pulling away from her he said, "And I wanted to get Rika and Takato alone too. They are perfect for each other, heck, they're probably even destined for each other. Takato also told me that some time this week he was going to tell Rika that he loves her. It's obvious he hasn't yet, and he needs to be alone with her to tell her. I know I wouldn't want to be caught spying on them when they finally admit it."

     "Yeah, me neither. They'd kill us for watching them," Jeri said. "I know there's a good side inside Rika somewhere, and there's no one better to break through the barrier to her heart than good old stubborn Takato. Don't you agree?"

     "Indubitably," Henry answered, before pulling Jeri into a breath taking kiss.

                                                             * * *  

     "I'm so excited, I hope we find a digimon!" Kazu exclaimed excitedly.

     "Me too Kazu, me too," Kenta said, looking at his d-power to see if there was any digimon signal other than their own.

     "By the way did you notice how strange Chumly was acting around Rika?" Kazu asked Kenta.

     "Yes, actually I did. It's because he likes her. He told me himself. It seems like Rika likes him too, but I think the world would turn flat before she's admit that she had feelings for him," Kenta replied.

     "Yeah, we need a plan to get them together!" Kazu exclaimed, still rather excited, and hyper. While waiting for Takato to come he had drank five cokes so he was full of both sugar and caffeine, and with Kazu that was a very bad combination.  

    "Uh, Kazu, this was the plan remember! We paired them up for patrol! They're probably already kissing," Kenta replied.

     Suddenly they saw Rika standing with her back against a pole. Her eyes were closed, and her head phones were on. She seemed to be asleep.

     "Rika? Hey Rika! Where's Takato?" Kazu and Kenta called together.

     Her eyes snapped open, and an almost worried expression shifted onto her face. Where was Takato? She had thought she had just closed her eyes for one minute, where could he have gone? Unless... _Oh no! I fell asleep! He could be anywhere! He could be in trouble! _ She thought worriedly, glancing about frantically.

     Suddenly Takato walked around the corner, a chocolate bar in his hand. He took a bite. "Hey sleepy head," he said handing her a chocolate bar that he had put in his pocket. Her cheeks turned a delicate pink. She couldn't believe her foolishness. _Of course! He had just gone to get us a snack!_

     "Hey, Kazu, Kenta what are you two doing here?" Takato asked turning his attention to them.

     "We were just heading that way," Kenta said pointing, "when we ran into Rika."

     "Oh. Ok, well, Rika and I better get back to our patrol," Takato said.  The two of them left. He smiled as he gazed at Rika. She was just too beautiful, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was graceful, and strong. That was partly why he liked her, she wasn't one of those kind of girls who are weak and rely on a guy all of the time, she was independent, and had a personality of her own.

     Rika turned towards him and noticed that he was staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" She hardly thought that was the reason, for if there was he'd be laughing, not staring at her.

     "No! I just um...," he turned away blushing. _I like you,_ he thought, but couldn't say it.

     "Whatever Gogglehead." She turned away from him, and suddenly a digital field appeared. It was large, and no doubt the digimon inside would be powerful.

     "A digital field!" She said quickly.

                                                               * * *

     Henry and Jeri pulled out of their kiss once again, only this time because they heard Takato's urgent voice on the walkie-talkie. "Guys! Guys! Come quick! A digital field! Get Kazu and Kenta!" Then his voice faded. Both glanced at each other and instantly contacted Kazu and Kenta, the four of them hoping they'd arrive on time. 

                                                               * * *

     Takato pulled down his goggles to shield his eyes as the misty cloud appeared. Rika pulled down her sunglasses and said, "We don't have our digimon! What are we going to do?!"

     Takato looked down at the ground. What could he do? Without his digimon he was nothing. And Rika needed protection. He shook his head. It was hopeless. The only thing to do was to distract the digimon long enough for Rika to go get the others.

     "Go. Go get the others Rika!" He yelled stepping in front of her protectively as the bio-emerged digimon stepped forward.

     "Are you insane? That's suicide!" She yelled back. 

     Takato looked at her sadly, ignoring BlackWarGreymon as he stepped forward. He laughed at them. They were easy targets. His energy began to grow as he powered up for the attack. Takato felt the heat energy building up behind him, and began to run, shoving Rika as far away as possible.

     Rika stumbled backwards, a little ways out of BlackWarGreymon's attack radius. She watched in horror as the blast shot out from BlackWarGreymon's hands, headed straight for Takato. With all her might- for the first time- she yelled out his real name.

     "TAKATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

     He turned to look at her, and they locked eyes for a millisecond before the blast hit his body. 

     He turned to see the blast, and cried out in pain. With a loud scream the blast began eating away at his shirt, burning through his flesh. "Goodbye Rika...," he whispered with the last of his strength.

Matt appears and says: Cliffhanger!!!!!!! Ooh! Will Takato survive? Will they realize their love? With the others ever arrive? 

    A/n: Thank you for those interesting questions Yamato. Now, if you want to know what happens please review. No flames please. ~Dark Fox (Rukato freak)


	2. digital data

                                                  Unintended Love Part II

                                                      By Dark Magi (Dark Fox)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon. And I don't own the song "Crash and Burn." It belongs to Savage Garden.

Dark Magi: Ok, here it is, the long awaited conclusion of Breathless. *Coughs* ok, so maybe it isn't long awaited... but here it is. I hope it is enjoyed by Rukato and Lee/Juri fans. 

     Note: I do write Rukato requests, so if you email me at my address ( GOTOBUTTON BM_1_ qautre_sandrock@hotmail.com.) I'd be more than happy to write a fic of your choice. However there are certain rules. I will not write anything with a higher rating than Pg-13, since I'm only 12. And also I will not write any Hentai or sex fics.

     Also I will be starting another fic which will contain Takari and Sorato, with possible Kenyako and Mimoe. 

                                                    * * * Previously * * *

   He turned to see the blast, and cried out in pain. With a loud scream the blast began eating away at his shirt, burning through his flesh. "Goodbye Rika...," he whispered with the last of his strength.

                                                                  * * *

     As the light from the blast faded Rika rushed to where she had last seen Takato standing. Her heart was beating wildly as she searched for him. And then she saw him.

     She crouched down near him. He wasn't moving, and he was bleeding badly. Rika couldn't see his face, as he was lying on his stomach, face down on the road. There were many burns on his now bare back, and there were many large, deep cuts. Slowly, as gently as she could, Rika turned him over. His eyes were clenched shut, his face wet with tears. 

     "Rika....," Takato managed to cough out, his eyes remaining shut. 

     "I'm here Takato. I'm here," she said gently, brushing some of his chestnut hair away from his face. Why hadn't he opened his eyes?

     He opened his eyes and looked blankly at her. His vision was very blurry. Suddenly the world around him faded, and turned pitch black. "I can't see. Rika! I can't see!"

     She gasped. The blast had blinded him. _Oh my poor Takato, _Rika thought sadly. Tears came to her eyes. He felt one of the hot, salty tears fall onto his cheek. Blindly he reached a hand up, running his hand up her cheek, and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

     "Don't cry.... at least we're both ok," Takato said, holding in his coughs, and the pain. He wasn't ok, and he knew that, but worrying her would not help. 

     Takato slowly lifted himself, and struggled to sit up, only to cause himself far too much pain to stand. He broke into a furious coughing fit, and blood began to poor into his mouth. His back hurt, and he felt very weak from the amount of blood that was spilling from his body. 

     Rika tried hard not to cry. He was in so much pain and there was absolutely nothing she could do. She ripped a strip of cloth off of the bottom of her shirt, and used it to dab at the blood flowing out of his mouth, hoping to make his position slightly more comfortable.

                                                                   * * *

     Henry ran speedily through the streets, followed by Juri, Kazu, and Kenta, along with their Digimon. They had to get there fast. Takato and Rika were in trouble and needed their help.

     People walking around them thought it strange that they were in such a rush. However, they were unaware of the problems at hand. 

                                                                   * * * 

     About two minutes later the other Tamers arrived at the scene. Instantly their Digimon rushed over to fight BlackWarGreymon, who was preoccupied with fighting Renamon, who had arrived a few minutes earlier.. Henry saw Rika bent down over something.... Takato. 

     "Takato!" He and the others cried in unison. Together they rushed over to where Takato lay.

     Rika looked up, not caring if the others saw her red, tear filled eyes. Her pride, and her reputation meant nothing to her anymore. She stood up, and let the three boys talk with Takato, and let Henry examine him to see how badly he was hurt.

     Juri walked up to Rika, and pulled her into a friendly, comforting hug. She was surprised when Rika began to cry, but soon got over the shock and whispered words of comfort to her. "Don't worry Rika, Takato is strong. He'll be ok, I know it!" 

     "Thanks Juri," Rika said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief that Juri had just handed to her. 

     Henry stood up, a grieved look on his face. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Rika, there's nothing we can do. He's very badly hurt, and has lost a fatal amount of blood... and ....," He heard Rika's choked sob, as she anticipated what he had to say, the words no one wanted to hear. "...he's dying." 

     Rika fell onto her knees beside Takato. She looked down at him. He was so weak, and that was making her weak too, not physically, but emotionally. She had to tell him, before it was too late. 

     "Takato there's something I have to tell you,"she said softly.

     He turned to her, and opened his eyes. He felt her take his hand in hers, and she said something. It was uncertain to him what she had said. Takato's strength was fading quickly, along with his life. Then he heard her. _Takato, there's something I have to tell you, _she said.

     "What is it?" He asked, his voice raspy.

     "I-I....," she could say it. She couldn't say those three small words, the ones she thought she'd never think of, let alone feel. _Just say it! _She thought. "...I love you."

     There came no reply. His eyes were once more closed, and he wasn't breathing. Slowly his hand slipped from hers, and fell limply at his side. 

     A loud sob escaped her throat. "I-I'm too late! He's dead..... no! No! Takato!" She shook him violently, but he did not move. Hair fell down in front of his pale face as he lay limply on the ground.

     Hot, salty tears pricked the back of her eyes. She no longer tried to hide it, and let the tears flow. Tear after tear rolled down her cheek, each one blazing a trail of pain on the skin. Her body shook with sobs and she let her hands cover her face, crying freely. 

     _How could she feel so lonely, so insecure, so empty? Was it because of him, was it because of that goggle-head? Why did she have to have feelings for him? She didn't want to be in love... love made her weak. Though, would she be stronger if the two of them had worked together? Could it be possible that Takato's love could help her to be stronger? Maybe, but now she'd never know._

Her hands slipped from her face, and she was shocked to see that his body was beginning to fade on and off, seeming to revert slightly from data to his normal self, just like their Digimon had that time when the Hypnos had tried to destroy all of the Digimon.

     She put her hands on him, and he solidified. Maybe if she held on he'd stay there, and wouldn't fade. Then an idea struck her. Maybe, just like in "Beauty and the Beast" maybe all she had to do was admit she loved him, and kiss him to bring him back.

     Anything was worth a try. She slowly brought her head down to his, and when her lips were only centimeters from his, he faded fully. The others turned, and saw Rika sitting there shocked, and watched her look up, to see the red data flow away, up into the sky. 

     "What's happening?" Juri asked shocked, and worried for both Rika and Takato.

     "He's been taken back to the Digital world, to regenerate his strength," came an unfamiliar voice.

     The tamers turned to see a young man wearing white robes, his short brown hair put back in a small pony tail. "I am Gennai. I have been watching you children for some time. Do not worry your friend is indeed not dead, but there is no guarantee that he will ever make it back home."

     Rika stood, tears still flowing from her violet-gray eyes. "Where is he?!" She demanded, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

     "I told you, he is in the Digital world. He is being healed. I will be searching to find his exact location, but it may take anywhere from days to years to find him," Gennai replied, freeing himself from Rika's grasp. __

_Yamato: Will Gennai find Takato? Will Takato ever know that Rika loves him? Does he feel the same way?_

A/n: Once again a cliffhanger! If you have any ideas for future Rukato fics for me to write please send them to my email address. Also if you want more of this fic I need to get at least five reviews for this chapter. 

_ Note: I will be holding a Rukato contest. It can be of any genre, but the rating must be Pg-13 at the highest. Also no sexual content. No mention of hentai or sexual stuff will be allowed. Also the fic must be strictly Rukato, which means that there must be no Leeki/Henrika, and no Takato/Jeri._ Please send any entries to  GOTOBUTTON BM_2_ qautre_sandrock@hotmail.com. ~Dark Magi a.k.a


End file.
